


Midnight at Twilight's

by Ane_Emeraldforest



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Emeraldforest/pseuds/Ane_Emeraldforest
Summary: The girls spend Nightmare Night in Twilight's castle. When the clock strikes midnight, strange things start happening.





	Midnight at Twilight's

"Where are they, Spike?!" Twilight worried, pacing the length of her throne room. "I don't know, maybe they're still getting ready?" Spike suggested. "That's possible," Twilight paused. "Besides, Rarity might be checking up on their makeup and costumes. But it's Nightmare Night and it's not a very good one, too. It's dangerous to be out there close to midnight, especially with the prophecy of Queen Chrysalis coming this year. I hope they stay safe and get here before midnight."

Finally, she heard a knock at the huge double doors. Twilight excitedly rushed towards the noise, eager to make sure her friends were okay. "Twilight!" they yelled, happily. "Girls!" Twilight shouted back, hugging them in turn. "I thought you got lost...I thought you got captured by Queen Chrysalis...especially on this night, the worst nights of all!" she started sobbing, her friends trying to calm her down. "But, hey, sugar cube; at least we're still alive and seein' ya tonight!" Applejack said, looking very scary in her Headless Horsewoman costume, most likely made by her girlfriend Rarity. "Y-yeah," Twilight sniffed.

There was a howl in the distance. "Girls, I think you'd better come inside. Quickly, right now!" Twilight ushered her friends into the castle. "Why, darling, it's only a wolf from the Everfree Forest!" Rarity squeaked indignantly. "That might be, but it's probably a changeling. Better safe than sorry." Twilight answered, leading the girls through seemingly endless corridors. "In here," her friends stepped into Twilight's bedroom. "Wait...how do I know if you're not changelings?" Twilight looked at them suspiciously. "We're not, promise!" Rainbow Dash promised. 'Maybe,' she thought.

"What game should we play?" Pinkie Pie squealed, clapping her hands. "How about a little game called-..." but Twilight didn't get to finish, because a grandfather clock smashed the antique table. "I don't know about you girls, but I don't think any of you did that," Fluttershy shivered. Everyone else shook their heads. "Um, t-then who did it?" Pinkie Pie said, her mane becoming straight with fear. All the bounciness had completely fallen out. "Let's just continue. It's no use worrying about it!" Twilight shrugged it off.


End file.
